


Boundaries(Broken)

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [23]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: I’ve had this sitting on my phone for a few weeks now plus some others, M/M, So just take this one while I finish the other much longer ones :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary knows that Avocato has his boundaries, one of which is that he isn’t keen on having his stomach rubbed. He just seemed uncomfortable with the feeling of it, and Gary respected that.





	Boundaries(Broken)

O  
Gary knows that Avocato has his boundaries, one of which is that he isn’t keen on having his stomach rubbed. He just seemed uncomfortable with the feeling of it, and Gary respected that.

Then he came home from work one day, and did something he normally doesn’t do. He curled himself up on the couch, the opposite side from Gary. The human was a bit surprised by it, Avocato would always at least get out of his work clothes first before doing anything.

The blonde looks over at the Ventrexian, he took note of how he was curled up, he never lays like that... His ears were also pinned back and his eyes squeezed shut, as if... he were in pain.

“KitKat...? Are you okay...?” Gary asked softly. “...’m fine Gare....” Avocato replies, barely audible. Gary knew that there was something wrong... “Avocato... What’s wrong...? You look like your hurting somehow...” Avocato was silent, slightly curling himself up more.

It was during the silence that Gary heard the Ventrexian’s stomach rumble, it didn’t sound good. “Oh KitKat... does your stomach hurt...?” Gary cooed, beginning to scoot towards him slowly. Avocato was about to protest when his stomach groaned again, making him lay his head back down onto the armrest.

“Aw... Hey, c’mere KitKat...” Gary said softly, patting his leg, inviting the Ventrexian over. Avocato surprisingly cooperated set his furry head down on Gary’s lap. Gary sighs, ‘...poor guy... must be really bad...’

Gary raises his hand and gently strokes the Ventrexian’s head. Avocato groans softly as his stomach growls angrily again. Gary frowns, seeing the Ventrexian in pain like this. He wished he could help him feel better...

...though... there is ONE thing he can do...

“KitKat...?” Avocato slightly opened an eye at the human’s voice. “...I know your not a fan of it, but... I could rub your stomach to try and make it feel better.” Avocato groans softly, Gary sighs softly, thinking he wasn’t going through with the idea.

“...please.....”

Gary’s eyes widened, he ACTUALLY wanted a tummy rub...?!

Gary shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and proceeded to gently rub Avocato’s stomach. The Ventrexian moans softly, seeming to calm down a bit. Gary smiles seeing it was helping. “Is that better KitKat...?” Avocato nods slightly, loosening up and relaxing finally. 

“Good... I’ll keep doing it then...” the blonde does as he promised, gently rubbing his stomach. Gary almost lost it when Avocato started purring softly.

They were like this for a while, Avocato didn’t even tell him when his stomach stopped hurting, he realized he liked the gentle pressure on his stomach after all...


End file.
